Supernanny Wiki
Welcome to the Supernanny Wiki The Supernanny wiki is a title that everyone, including you, can edit. You must discover that working as a team is key. This wiki was created on June 15, 2011. *Browse the wiki * Wikia-Visualization-Main,supernanny.png|Supernanny|link=Supernanny|linktext=Welcome to the Supernanny Wiki! Nanny-Jo.jpg|Jo Frost|link=Jo Frost|linktext=Nanny Jo Frost has helped families across the U.K. and U.S. File:Supernanny&Josef.jpg|Jo and a child|linktext=Jo is seen talking to a child here. Mariah-John-Taylor-Bruno.jpg|Bonding|linktext=Jo is overseeing a father bond with his daughters here. Navigation *Supernanny *List of episodes *Jo Frost: Extreme Parental Guidance *Family S.O.S. with Jo Frost *Jo Frost: Family Matters *Jo Frost: Nanny On Tour *Jo Frost on Britain's Killer Kids Adminship To become a Supernanny Wiki Administrator, you must have: *At least 260 achievement points *The "Key to the Wiki" badge *The "Wiki Builder" badge *The "Illustrator" badge *The "Sorting Whiz" badge (requires a user to add 10 categories to an article - don't add TOO many categories) *The "Something to Say" badge When you've fulfilled the above, leave a message on Plankton's or Alvinluvr30's talk page. They are the only administrators who can update user rights. Keep in mind that only registered users can earn badges and achievement points. Rules Break a rule and you will be blocked from editing the wiki without further notice. #Wiki entries must not contain bias of any kind. Users who constantly add bias to entries will be blocked. #Do not intentionally make things difficult for admins. #No spamming. This includes creating excessive pages and adding excessive comments that break Wiki policy. #If an admin contacts you and you have been active, please respond as soon as possible. #Do not vandalize. This means inserting nonsense and gibberish (including false or unsourced information, irrelevant pictures/videos and excessive categorizing) into pages, and deleting page content. #Do not engage in an edit-war (reverting another revert consecutively, or continuing to post content that other users have deleted). #Do not harass other wiki users or people (this includes making insulting/profane comments about Supernanny family members or wiki users). #If a Wikia/FANDOM staff member has removed a page or image, DO NOT RECREATE IT. #Do not post links to NSFW content. #Link to official/licensed uploads of video clips and episodes. See the Copyrights page for more information. #Do not create entries involving fanmade content here. #The people who have appeared on Jo Frost's shows deserve to live their lives outside of them and many of the people who were once kids have grown up. Please respect their privacy and do not post links to or add information to articles from private profiles and records. If anyone who has appeared on Jo Frost's shows adds information or links themselves, the information and links they add may be kept. #Articles about specific family members have been removed to avoid any issues regarding the family members' privacy and to make the wiki easier to maintain and update. Please do not attempt to re-create them. Tips *If you appeared on Jo Frost's shows and would like to clear up anything regarding any articles about you, it is recommended that you create an account and leave a comment on said article describing what it is you would like to clear up. *Avoid engaging in conversations with anonymous users ("A FANDOM User" profiles). *Before creating a page here, check to see if it is covered in any of the Sister Wikis. Requests for User Inspection If you believe a user is continuously breaking a rule or causing problems, you can request them to be checked here. Sister Wikis *America's Supernanny Wiki - A wiki covering America's Supernanny. *Family SOS with Jo Frost Wiki - A wiki covering Family SOS with Jo Frost. *Jo Frost: Nanny On Tour Wiki - A wiki covering Jo Frost: Nanny On Tour. *Supernanny Fanon Wiki - A wiki covering fanmade Supernanny content. Footer Category:Browse